


Beauty.

by skysolo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skysolo/pseuds/skysolo
Summary: You and college student Adam driver preparing for finals.
Kudos: 6





	Beauty.

Stumped.

You were stumped. Out of all the times and places where it would be acceptable to be stumped with writer's block, it had to be now, when you were supposed to be writing your final essay for your English class, due in less than 24 hours. Maybe if it wasn't your major, you wouldn't be so stressed in putting so much effort into the assignment. Staring at the blank word document on your laptop, you begin to get frustrated, feeling like time can't help but slip away like water, as it was already 5 pm. The nap you took previously was suppose to help your thoughts to kickstart an idea, any idea of what to write, but obviously did not help. The discomfort in your lower back from sitting on your dorm's chair was nearing your last nerve, thus decided on going to study in the library. "Maybe an idea will hit me there." you mutter, while grabbing your laptop and shoving it in your bag, heading out onto your university's campus. 




It's already 6 pm, and not a single idea has struck you. Anxious and desperate for an idea, you decide to switch your still blank document to Spotify, to clear your head by listening to your best friends playlist, a playlist that always helps keep you calm and puts a smile on your face.

"It's some of my favorite songs, and some of yours, you know, since you're such a pain in my ass and always have to be up in my space."

The memory of his words describing said playlist ring in your head, a fond memory of yours.

You close your eyes, try to live in the lyrics and pull out any sort of inspiration that hints from underlying meanings. It's funny how songs singing about emotions besides happiness can calm you, put your mind at ease, and maybe bring some insp—

"Wow, her first time in the school's library, it only took her 3 years to find it, her biggest accomplishment yet!"

Fuck.

You open your eyes and turn to face the owner of that very familiar voice, only to be inches away from his face.

"Wow, the school nerd never leaves this building, that's gotta be some kinda record, don't you think?"

Your best friend just laughs and takes a seat next to you.

Though you haven't known Adam for a long time, you feel like you have, and that's good enough for you. He's gentle, understanding, and tall, maybe a little too tall for your height, but that's okay, it's easy for him to put his chin above your head, so it makes up for it. He always smells good and his hair is short but fluffy, it frames his face in a way where he looks almost innocent. Almost.

"What are you doing here anyways?" He unpacks his own laptop and glances over at your screen, but you slam it shut before he can even take in what was on it.

"I'm trying to finish my English final. The 12 page one. It's due tomorrow."

"Well, you have to start it in order to finish it."

"God. You're such a pain in my ass."

"You wish I was, maybe that'd get you to relax—"

"Shut up." You cut him off, slightly turning away as your face burns bright red.

Just like every cliché love story out there, you had feelings for your best friend. How original. 

But you doubt he'd feel the same way.

Maybe it's because he actually gives a fuck. About everything. Not just a front he puts on, no, he actually cares. He gives a damn about things like people, himself, feelings. Oh, don't let him hear you're sad, he would hold you in his strong arms and wouldn't let you go until he knew for sure you would be okay until he could have time with you again. If someone hurt you, let's just say an unfortunate accident would happen to said person. Something minor of course, he never liked to hurt anyone. Maybe it's because you felt like he was the only genuine one on this campus, maybe even in this whole city, hell, maybe even in the whole state. He's passionate, caring, can cook a mean dish, hell, what can't he do?

"What's the prompt again, y/n?" 

"To sum it up, I have to write about beautiful things in my life."

"Then you should write about me, I mean, have you seen me?!" 

Once again, you turned away to hide your crimson red cheeks.

"Whatever, anyway, don't you have some homework to do or something?"

"Yeah, actually, Calc 2 is kicking my ass, fuckin regret taking that class, especially since I'm a fucking english major! Am I stupid or something?"

"Yeah, just a little bit."

He lightly punches your arm, the sudden contact sending a chill down your spine.

"Y/n I don't wanna do this..." He lays his head on your shoulder, his nose in the crook of your neck.

Your breath hitches.

"Then don't silly!"

"I have my final tomorrow, I have to study!"

"Then I'll make you a deal, if I work on my English final, you have to study."

He pauses, lifting his head from your body, and looks at you with those tired eyes you love so dearly.

Love? No, you don't love him.

Do you?

"Okay, It's a deal, as long as I get to proofread your essay when you're done."

"It's a deal."

He turns to his laptop and begins his work, leaving you alone to think.

_Beauty... there's a lot of beautiful things in this world that I'm fond of_

_But it can't just be anything I like_

_Something I love._

You start to type random ideas that pop into your head, anything to fill a page.

You snap away from your computer after a few minutes of brainstorming, your eyes heavy with sleep and your mind feeling tired. Even though you took a nap, any type of work is tiring, and as you sit and try to form a coherent thought of what to write about, time slips by once more, and you're engulfed in darkness.




You wake up with an ache in your neck, and in a comfortable bed.

Bed?

No, it can't be, weren't you just at the libr—

"Oh, you're up, finally."

You sit up and rub your eyes and face Adam, who appears at the foot of the bed.

"What—"

"You fell asleep on me at the library. I asked a friend to help me carry your stuff while I carry you to my dorm."

You were thankful he was in a single and didn't have any roommates.

You blush, and as you try to hide your tinted cheeks by faking a yawn and covering your mouth, you noticed you were suddenly wearing a navy blue zip up jacket that was 3 times top big for your size.

"It was cold out, I didn't want you to, you know, catch a cold or something."

"Thank you, but you didn't have to, I'm sure you were cold on the way—"

"I had a flannel and a shirt under my jacket, and I was carrying you, so trust me, I was fine" He paused, and sat down by your feet near the edge of the bed, "I'm just glad you got some rest, you looked really tired earlier, and I felt bad because it felt like you were uncomfortable sleeping on my shoulder."

"I didn't mean to fall asleep, I'm sorry if I did anything weird though."

"You slept so soundly, I didn't wanna wake you when I was carrying you, you looked so peaceful."

You look into his eyes, oh those deep brown eyes of his. They were gentle and kind, warm with love. Every time you look at Adam, you're reminded that there is good in the world, there are gentle souls encased in big molds. You wondered where he got his muscles from, as you never really hear of him going to the gym, but you dismiss the wandering thought as you place your hand on his, and give it a light squeeze. Oh, how you would do anything to hold his hand and kiss his lips, run your fingers through his fluffy hair and—

"Are you still tired? I know you have your paper due at 4, which is in like 12 hours now—"

"What? What time is it?"

"It's 4 am dumbass can you not count?"

Fuck. Fuck!

"No, I'm good." You look at the floor and see your bag is next to the bed, and reach for your laptop.

"Is it okay if I stay here tonight? I don't wanna bother you." 

"You never bother me bubs, you can have the bed, I'm gonna work on some stuff right here with you, is that okay?" 

You wanted nothing more than for him to lay on you while you both did what you needed to do.

"Of course, this is your dorm after all."

"Yes but I want you to be comfortable."

He's always caring about others. Even when it means sacrificing his own comfort.

"Thank you."

You open the blank document once more and face yourself with the question at hand.

And then,

It hits.

Adam.

_I could write about Adam._

_Not directly by name, but I could write about my love for him, his attitude in life, his strengths and weaknesses,_

_Him._

You start your typing fury, and after concentrating and being engulfed in work for what seemed like minutes, the sun began to rise, and soon enough, it was 9am in the blink of an eye.

You peek behind your legs to be met with a sight that would take your breath away.

The sun on his golden skin, oh how the sun kissed his face and shone on his hair, his features prominent and beautiful, almost as if he was carved by romans.

Beautiful.

Beauty.

His eyes slightly open, and a smile falls on his face.

"Good morning." He whispers in a heavy voice, almost so silent you barely heard it.

"Morning sleepy head." You whispered back.

You move your computer to the side, and move the papers spread on his chest, and place your hands on his chest.

"Would you like to read my essay now?"

"Of course love."

_Love?_

He sits up and faces you on his bed, criss-cross applesauce, you push your laptop to him, and he begins reading.

After what seems like an eternity, he closes it and looks into your eyes.

"That was beautiful."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

An abrupt silence overfills the room, and as nervousness sets in of what he thought, he began to speak again.

"Was that about me?"

"Would you be mad if it was?"

"No," he places a hand on your crossed legs,

"Would you be mad if I felt the same way for you?"

You inch closer, your palms clamming up, your heart begins to race.

"I would be tremendously happy." 

"Good, because I've felt this way for quite some time now."

"So have I," You place your hand on his cheek,

"I wish we would've just told each other how we felt a long time ago."

He brushes the strand of hair from your face, and as his finger touches your ear, you shiver.

"I wish we would've too."

He slowly leans in, and you follow his lead, and meet his soft lips, placing your head behind his neck to push him impossibly closer to you.

As you break away, he pulls your head to his, foreheads touching, as you both smile.

"At least I can do that now."

You dismiss the rest of your worries and kiss him once more.

_The beauty of the world was no coincidence, for you are also here._

  
  



End file.
